Chronicles of Kesin Hoar
A Young hedgehog began his study of the Arcane Arts, daballing in every form he could find. Very soon he became a powerful sorcerer, but even with that, he felt there was something more, something that hasnt been done. So Kesin Hoar began searching for magical items, the chaos emeralds. Two Separate wars were being fought; The Nahba War - War of the Sky. (Ra. Thunderbird. Ziz. Griffons) The Sheol War. -War of the Underworld. (Apep.Serpents. Bogeymen. Ghouls.) The Prolog Characters: Kesin HoarTH There was a time when the powerful and violent were not powerful and violent. For Kesin Hoar, that time is now. Hunting for the Chaos Emerald Characters: Kesin HoarTH A 13 Year old Kesin Hoar finishes reading a book on a powerful artifact connected to the Chaos Force, a book that tells of the legendary Chaos Emeralds. With one emerald it will act as power source for all sorts of things, with all seven one can induce a special time manipulating technique called, Chaos Control. Kesin Hoar: -Closing the book.- "I need one of those emeralds. Hmm where is my master, he would know something about them." - Walks over to his fireplace summoning a ball of fire in his hands.- "Master Ubelle" -And throws the fireball into the fireplace.- -The fireplace ignites with flames revealing a picture. A picture of a female echidna in a gown.- Master Ubelle: "Hmm, what do you want brat?" -Digging in her ear with her pinky.- Kesin Hoar: -Holds the page in his book up to the fireplace of the story about the Chaos Emeralds.- "I want you to tell me about the Chaos Emeralds." Master Ubelle: "Figures." -She lays down so she isnt visible any more.- "Whats there to tell, the chaos emerald i saw is guarded on Echidnaopolis by powerful Echidnas, its their ancestors keepsake." Kesin Hoar: "That shitty island across Mobius Ocean?" -Dissipates the flames.- "Good, i just need a boat." -Walks over to his treasure chest and pulls out a bag.- "Ill need a few things if im going there." -Pulls out his treasured Chilly Sword, Nursha Shield, alchemist kit and a few spell books an stuffs them in his bag.- "Better not forget this." -Pulls out a glowing item.- "The life beacon." Kesin Hoar heads for the shoreline on Flicky Island. Its about 5am and the sky is faded dark blueish-grey, you can hardly see the sun rising in Meta Ocean. Kesin Hoar: -Passes the market chain on his way to the shoreline, along with a woman who opens at 5.- ???: "Kesin, Kesin! My goodness boy, where you off too at this hour?" Kesin Hoar: "Ms.Lamity, opening early as usual. Well its time i started my journey to become a great sage." Ms. Lamity: "Well you do all you can to benefit our little town of Nlick. Oh and take this with you, you will probably get hungry on your journey." -Hands him Bacon Jerky.- Kesin Hoar: -Fills his bag with it.- "Thank you Ms. Lamity. Hope your boyfriend comes back from the Ground Zero Stasis Field safely." -Leaves.- Ms. Lamity: "Me too." -Watches him leave, and then frowns.- "Sadly i dont think he will." Kesin Hoar: -Arrives at the port. Looking upon tons of ships.- ???: "Reinen, are all the supplies accounted for?? Its near time to ship out?" Reinen: "It is father." Kesin Hoar: "Hey! I have a serious question for you Captain or a proposal." ???: "Who are you child??" JOURNEY TO THE ISLAND Kesin Hoar: "I am Arcane Graduate Kesin Hoar, youngest to graduate under Master Ubelle. Im on a journey." ???: "I am Captain Teinen, War King of Solarace. We are heading back to the battle, what is your proposal?" Kesin Hoar: -Pulls out a glowing item.- "This is called the life beacon. It is a family heirloom. It has special seeker powers." Captain Teinen: "What will that do for me?" Reinen: "Father?" Kesin Hoar: "You can locate your enemies much easier on the battlefield. Or you can locate your allies." Captain Teinen: "Now that sounds useful, im guessing you want a ride, where?" Kesin Hoar: "I want to go to Downunda, the island of Echidnaopolis." Captain Teinen: "What could be so special about that Tribe?" Kesin Hoar: "They might have something im looking for." Captain Teinen: "Its on the way, so why not." -Looks up at his ship.- "Men! We are heading to Downunda, set the course. Its time to set sail!" -Looking at his new item.- "I think im going fishing soon. haha" -Several strong men get into a frenzy on the ship setting it up to set off.- Kesin Hoar: -Boards the ship.- Reinen: "You said your a arcane graduate?" Kesin Hoar: "Yes, i did." Reinen: "I have some skills that i could trade with you if you teach me how to use magic." Kesin Hoar: "Alot of deals are going on around here, is that the norm?" Reinen: "You have no idea." Kesin Hoar: "What can you show me?" Reinen: "Wait until we are out to sea." -The sails are dropped and the wind carries them off.- -Kesin Hoar and Reinen sit alone in a mid high crows nest. Talking about the application of magic.- Kesin Hoar: "After you pour a bit of your soul into open space, picture what kind of effect you want, and feel for it." - Out stretches his arm. An orb filled with water and fish rises out of the sea.- "You can cause additional effects while your base affect is active. It requires alot concentration." -A thin layer of the orb freezes an lands between the two boys.- Reinen: "Ice?" -Touching the orb.- Kesin Hoar: "Elemental Effects are difficult, moving objects and liquid is easy." Reinen: -Causes the orb to shatter an the fish to explode.- Kesin Hoar: "What were you trying to do to it?" Reinen: "i was trying to open a hole in the ice." Kesin Hoar: "Interesting. Do you also fight in the war?" Reinen: "No, i fight a few battles here an there, but im not allowed to enter the major battles or go to the front lines." Kesin Hoar: "Because of how young you are?" Reinen: "No, because my father fights there, and he doesnt want me to witness any of his battles." Kesin Hoar: "Very interesting, he sounds extremely dangerous." Reinen: "He is-" -You feel that? Something massive under the ship." -Looking around.- -The men start running around the ship weapons drawn.- Kesin Hoar: "I cant do something like that." Reinen: "Explains why you have that item." Kesin Hoar: "Had, why did your father seem so pleased to acquire that item if he can sense his enemies?" Reinen: "Its not easy to sense your enemies on the battlefield, an hes taking it to the front lines, not really using it himself." Captain Teinen: "Charybdis!" -A giant whirlpool appears under the ship, as it starts to sink tentacles rise from the swirling waters.- "Boosters!" -The tentacles snap the crows nest and pulls it under the sea as the ship's thrusters ignite rocketing the ship out of the whirlpool.- THE WHIRLPOOL BEAST -The two boys awaken inside the belly of the beast, wretched, bones, and fish scattered about.- Kesin Hoar: -Opening his eyes.- "Ugh what happened?" Reinen: "We got swallowed up by a Charybdis, a sea monster that causes whirlpools." Kesin Hoar: -Gets up.- "It smells really bad in here. Like fish and crap." Reinen: -Already in an upright position.- "I know, its disgusting." Kesin Hoar: "Well ill get us out of here, just wait a second." -Holds his hands together.- Reinen: "What are you going to do?" Kesin Hoar: -Hands glow blue, sparkles and snowflakes surround his hands.- "Im going to ruin his belly, with ice." Reinen: "I dont think thats going to work." Kesin Hoar: "Dont worry about it, i got this, cold frost!" -Blasts freezing energy all around the creature's insides.- Reinen: "Hmm." -The creature's insides are covered in spiny ice.- Kesin Hoar: "See, i told you i got this." -The ice melts and shatters.- Reinen: "It lives in the sea, its extremely cold here already." Kesin Hoar: "Maybe i can clog it up then." Reinen: "How about you just let me get us out." Kesin Hoar: "Alright, lets see what you can do." Reinen: "Very well, Chaos Filter!" -An aura of light surrounds Reinen.- "Get on my back." Kesin Hoar: "Thats pretty interesting." -Leaps onto his friends back.- Reinen: "Chaos Filter: Level Two!" -The aura expands around Kesin Hoar as well.- "Hold on tight." -An he jumps all the way up its esophagus.- -As they reach the closed portion of the throat.- Kesin Hoar: "We are going to get stuck!" Reinen: -Puts his hands on the sides of the muscles in the beast's throat.- "Yea, i know, Chaos Filter: Level Three!" -Reinen's veins expose and his aura radiates like a massive flame, it cracks the areas of the muscles that hes touching and he yells.- "Rahh!" -The echo expands the aura and shatters the muscles around the boys, the creature roars in pain, opening its mouth.- Reinen: -Leaps all the way up the rest of the esophagus and into the sea.- Kesin Hoar: "I caught get us out of the water, the current is too strong!" Reinen: "Thats not the only problem!" Charybdis: "Roar!" -The whirlpool fades away, and the creatures true self is revealed. The sky fills with grey clouds as lightning races across them.- Reinen: "I have trouble fighting in water!" Kesin Hoar: "I keep trying to create ice on the surface and its fucking useless!" Charybdis: -Rises out of the water, a shark-skinned 30 armed tentacle beast, all surrounding a huge gaping mouth. It stood 150 feet tall and 4 miles long.- Kesin Hoar: "Im not dying here! Freezing Splinters!" -Spiny ice blasts the Charybdis, having no effect.- "No!" Reinen: "Wait a moment." -A ship arrives behind the boys.- Captain Teinen: "Charybdis, Chaos Veil!" -A glow appears around Teinen.- Charybdis: "Roar!" Captain Teinen: "What is that, your Killing Intent, i have one too, its called, Soul Wrath!" -The air pressure around the ship and the sea monster increase dramatically as a shining star comes out of the Captain's body at the same time another star comes out of the charybdis' body.- -The stars glow brighter and begin to grow in size. The Charybdis' star grows to the size of its own body, while the Captain's star grows so big its gravity pulls the other star into it.- -Once the star was engulfed the Captain's star explodes, shattering the Charybdis' body.- Kesin Hoar: "Is that why your father doesnt allow you to view his battles?" -Reinen remains silent as the two are bought back to the ship.- WE ARE BERSERKERS -Night falls, and the ship heads to a near by island.- Kesin Hoar: "Hello? Talk to me." Reinen: "After battle we must focus to re calibrate the power we gain from those defeated, for me its alot harder." Kesin Hoar: "You gain power with every battle you fight, impressive. But do tell me what that was back there." Reinen: "Well what do you want to know?" Kesin Hoar: "First explain those two auras; Chaos Filter and Chaos Veil." Reinen: "Chaos Filter and Chaos Veil are Berserker Auras. There are more than those two kinds." Kesin Hoar: "And that technique, Soul Wrath?" Reinen: "Its a form of Killing Intent, but an extremely evolved version of it. While using Soul Wrath, everything within ones soul is turned into an energy mass as well as everyone its being used against. Those two energy masses collide. The weaker one is destroyed which turns the body of the weaker one into stone an shatters it." Kesin Hoar: "It sounds like a perfect technique." Reinen: "Its a huge gamble, if you lose you die." Kesin Hoar: "Is that why you didnt use it?" Reinen: "I knew my power was not enough to destroy that thing." Kesin Hoar: "Well, thats interesting. Lets get back to teaching you how to use magic." Reinen: "Another time, right now its time to show you how to use Chaos Filter." Kesin Hoar: "Alright, let the training begin." -Reinen explains that rage is key, it has to be focused from the inside, until it explodes from within when there is enough energy stored.- -At any given time, there needs to be enough energy stored within, as the rage increases.- -Kesin Hoar releases a very brief aura similar to the Chaos Filter, draining him of all his strength.- Kesin Hoar: "Holy shit thats exhausting!" Reinen: "Give me your hand. i will give you some of mine, it will restore yours." Kesin Hoar: "Why do i have a feeling this is harder to learn that the arcane arts?" -Taking his friend's hand.- Reinen: -Transfers a huge amount of his Chaos Filter.- "I think we are about even when it comes to the difficulty." Kesin Hoar: -Releases his Chaos Filter again. It lasts for 3 seconds and dissipates.- Reinen: "Get your aura up to 10 seconds an you can do something with it." Kesin Hoar: "Im working on it! Ugh!!" -Its lasts for 5 seconds.- Reinen: "Your releasing too much of the aura at once. Hold back some." -After several days of training. Kesin Hoar managed to increase the length of his aura to 10 seconds. And the training for Reinen's magical power continued.- TREASURE AT THE MARKETPLACE -The ship docked at South Island, in the Resort Bay for repairs. Allowing the boys to stretch their legs.- Kesin Hoar: "Ive decided i hate sailing." Reinen: "You'll get used to it." -The boys arrive at the market place just in time to witness a robbery of a jewel store.- Female Clerk: "Hey stop! Stop!" -Yelling at the cloaked individual that stole four red glowing rings.- Cloaked Thief: -Waved its hand and a huge blast of wind blew the clerks shop over. It took off running.- -The townspeople began screaming an scattering.- Kesin Hoar: "Hey! Are you alright?" -As he rushes to the clerks aid.- Female Clerk: "Im fine." -Getting out of the wreckage.- Kesin Hoar: "What did he steal?" -Helping her up.- Female Clerk: ... Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Fanfiction